Another Day, Another Match
by Missxanon
Summary: Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler; bitter enemies in the ring, passionate lovers outside. Dolph/Zack. SLASH. Graphic M/M smut.


**A/N: My attempt at Zack/Dolph, written by request.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Another night, another match. Zack Ryder would never complain about being given a match, especially when it was against Dolph Ziggler; though they were great enemies in the ring, they were lovers outside. Their passion in the ring was only rivaled by their passion in their bed.<p>

His music started and Zack ran out, pumped and enjoying every minute of his entrance, the knowledge that he would be winning making it all the easier to be excited. As he finished, _Here to Show the World_ started and Dolph came out, accompanied by Jack and Vickie. Zack couldn't stand either of them, they were insanely jealous of him, because Dolph had chosen him over them, and they'd made it their life's mission to make his as miserable as possible in front of the cameras, because they couldn't do it in real life. Dolph strutted down the ramp, selling his 'show off' gimmick for all it was worth, his eyes catching Zack's momentarily, and Zack saw the hatred that was reserved for him when they were in the ring.

The bell sounded and they were off. For them it was like a long practiced dance, though the moves were never quite performed in the same order or with the same outcomes. Their match was fairly long, gaining quite the reaction from the crow, before Zack finally managed to pin Dolph and keep him down for the count. The bell rang and Dolph growled angrily as Zack's hand was raised to the crowd, and Zack knew he'd be the one bottoming later in the night.

In the locker room, Zack changed into street clothes, not scheduled to be on the show again for the rest of the night, but Dolph sat next to him, still in ring gear, preparing to stand ringside for Swagger's match.

If he sat a little too close to Zack, or touched him a few too many times, no one seemed to notice. Zack was already growing hard in his pants, anticipating what would be coming to him once they were in their room and alone, and Dolph was becoming less and less subtle, touching Zack more and more in more intimate areas.

"Go do your job, bro, I'll be here waiting when you get done."

Dolph just tapped his ass lightly and left.

Zack watched his lover assisting his stable mate on one of the backstage monitors, knowing he shouldn't feel threatened by the larger man, but jealousy still rising like bile in his throat.

* * *

><p>The door had barely clicked shut before Dolph grabbed him roughly and smashed their lips together. Zack responded enthusiastically, taking everything his lover gave him, needing it like he needed to breathe. He was swung around and slammed into the door, the roughness only serving to further stiffen his already hardening cock. He could feel Dolph's erection pressed hard against his thigh, and he shifted it slightly, causing Dolph to growl and grab him through his pants, in turn causing Zack to moan sinfully.<p>

Dolph ripped Zack's shirt off, quite literally, before pulling his own off and tossing it into a corner. He then went to work on their pants, fumbling with their buttons, Zack doing everything he could to help even though he could barely process more than the hot mouth covering his and the strong hands brushing up against his cock. When they were finally stripped bare, Dolph began guiding Zack toward the bed, pushing him hard so that he fell back and bounced slightly, landing splayed out on his back, ready for his lover to use him as he pleased. Dolph loomed over him, a small bottle of lube in hand; he took his sweet time lubing himself up, a wicked glint in his eye as he watched Zack squirm beneath him. He licked his lips and swooped in for another hard kiss, biting at Zack's lips while reaching down and lightly stroking him. He broke the kiss and abruptly flipped him over, baring his ass to the cool air and Dolph's hungry eyes. He moaned as the first finger slipped inside of him and began writhing as two more followed, trying to hold back the noises threatening to erupt from him.

Dolph would have none of that though, he liked nothing more than to hear his lover grunt and moan and scream. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at Zack's entrance, teasing the man slightly before easing himself in slowly, torturing Zack as well as himself, making the moment even sweeter. He took it painfully slow at first, but eventually picked up the pace, pounding roughly into his lover, causing him to finally scream out as he clawed at the sheets as his prostate was struck again and again. It was the scream that finally pushed Dolph over the edge, and he came hard, filling Zack up. Zack came as well, untouched, but pouring his hot semen over his stomach and the sheets none the less.

They stayed that way for some time, the sweat on their skin cooling as they grasped at coherence. Finally, Dolph pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Zack, who rolled over and scooted up to the pillows. Dolph, having taken charge all night, pulled Zack in close, holding his face against his chest, resting his chin in his lover's spiky hair. They drifted off that way, content and ready to face another day, another match.


End file.
